Inerasable Memories
by Princess-NekoTsuki
Summary: He can’t forget. She can’t remember. What will they do? Insert 2 whimsical guardians and a lovable brother. The sky's not the limit. The moon brings us an enchanting tale. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Inerasable memories

Prologue

(Hime is pronounced hee-may)

"We must hide her among the humans my queen!" reasoned a woman with long blond hair and angelic wings. Kneeled before a crystal throne she pleaded with her queen to send the young princess to earth.

"I do not wish this upon my child. She holds the prophecy and will save our people from the darkness. But you are right; she cannot fulfill her destiny if we seal her away. Make the preparations and I will send her off. I pray with all my heart the darkness won't find her." The queen rose from her throne silver hair cascading down her back.

She strode to the window and found the sight before her saddening, lush green earth and deep blue oceans. It felt like the most horrible place to send her beautiful daughter. She was sealing off her kingdom from the outside world so her people would be safe until the princess can fulfill her destiny.

"Mother! Mother!" a small girl runs it the throne room pulling her friend behind her. "Kaji's mother said your sending me away" the girl cried.

"Yes she did and mama never lies to me!" the other girl, Kaji, confirms

"Oh my! Well I'll have to talk to her about that." The queen states

"So I'm not going away mama" the girl wonders.

"You are going away" the princess's smile faded "but only for a little while" the queen smiles "you are going to go visit a friend of mine and her son. You will leave very soon." she explains

"You're not coming?" the princess asked.

"No I will take you there but then I have to go there is work I have to do." the queen explained. "My work will take a while but I'll see you soon." the queen promised.

"Can Kaji come? Please!?" the princess begged

"I'm sorry but she cannot. Say goodbye to her you might not be back for a while" the queen suggests

"The maids have packed you things, now get some sleep it will be a long journey" she informs

"Yes mama." She turns to leave but stops

"I have to go see my mother Hime-chan." Kaji says.

"I will miss you while I'm gone. Goodbye Kaji-chan." The princess hugs her best friend. I will miss you as well Yue-chan take care. Good bye."

"Mama?" Yue asks stepping closer

"Yes Yue?" the queen answers.

"I love you." Princess Yue tells her mother almost in tears. Her mother blinks confused then kneels down and outstretches her arms

"Come here my little Hime-chan." She coaxed. Yue runs into her mother's outstretched arms. "I love you Yue" the queen smiles.

"I love you too mama!" She cries I don't want to go away for a long time! She cries

Don't worry you'll have fun. Does that make it better? Will you go?

"Alright! I will yawn I'm tired. Will you sing that song mama?" the princess asks.

"Of course I will." She picks up her daughter and begins to sing.

**_Little child be not afraid the rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I'm here tonight _**

_**Little child be not afraid the thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear stained face I'm here tonight.**_

**_And someday you'll know that draws you near me nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._**

**_Little child be not afraid the storm cloud masks a beloved moon and it's candle light beams so keep pleasant dreams I'm here tonight._**

**_Little child be not afraid the wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to hands, they're not real understand, and I'm here tonight._**

The queen takes her sleeping daughter to a pillar of light and places her in it. "Good bye, Yue, my daughter, my Hime. I love you." After the queen spoke those words blue spheres of light float out of her daughter and form a small blue crystal. The queen surrounds the crystal in silver and hangs it on a rope around her daughters neck.

"I will see you again, my daughter Yue." The queen watches her daughter float down to earth. And thus her kingdom was sealed off, never to bee seen again.

A year later

"_Hee hee hee Sasuke-chan won't find me here. It's the perfect hiding place. Hee hee." _a small girl with black hair giggles. She was hiding up a tree in a dense green forest.

"Hikari-san! Come out, come out wherever you are! This is no fair! I've been it forever and you know I hate going into this forest!" a little boy with spiky hair yells.

"_A little closer."_ The girl, Hikari coaxes. The boy walks directly under the branch she's sitting on. She launches herself off the branch and lands on the boy. She hugs him.

"I love you Sasuke-chan!" the girl squeals. The boy Sasuke, glares at her.

"That hurt!" He yells pushing her off him. She trips over a branch and lands on a rock. She sits up and looks at her knee, blood drips out of a small cut.

"Oh no! Hime-chan I'm sorry!" Sasuke runs to her and rips off part of his shirt. He then wraps the fabric around her knee. "All better?" he asks.

"No it's not!" The little girl cries. Little Sasuke's face falls.

"I'll make it better." He states warmly. Sasuke leans over and kisses his friend's knee. "Better now?" He asks again. "Mama always does that when I get hurt. And it always makes me feel better." He tells Hime.

"Sank-you Sasuke chan." The little girl replies. Sasuke leans against the tree behind him. Hime crawls over and sits in his lap. "Suki dayo Sasuke-chan." She whispers.

"I love you too." Sasuke blushes. Hime and Sasuke both fall asleep that way.

Four black cloaked figures watch the two children. "That girl is the one we must get rid of." One says

"Now while there sleeping will be best. Tie up the boy and we'll perform the ceremony on the girl." Another one orders. The figures advance on the two children, one grabs Hime and covers her mouth, while another ties up Sasuke who is still sleeping.

"Take her near the edge of the forest and we'll wipe her memories. She wont remember who she is." The leader orders. The figures carry Hime far through the forest and drop her on the ground. The figures close in muttering strange chants, then all that can be heard is Hime's screaming. She collapses. In the depths of her mind a lullaby is heard.

_**And someday you'll know that draws you near me nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning.**_

**_You know once when I was a little child I was afraid. But a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for the fears and to give a kiss goodnight._**

**_Well now I am grown and these years have shown the rain's a part of how life goes but, it's dark out, it's late so, I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close._**

**_And I hope that you'll know that you'll know that draws you near me nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning, everything's fine in the morning, the ran will be gone in the morning, but you'll still be here in the morning._**

Hime wakes up "Huh where am I?" the girl wonders "why am I here?" she surveys her surroundings. "I don't remember anything." Her eyes fall on a blue and silver bag with the name Hikari on it. "Am I Hikari? Well, I must be, no one else is around." She picks the bag up and, in a daze, starts to walk out of the forest away from her former home.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Inerasable Memories

In the middle of an enormous festival filled with happy citizens and sparkling light a teenaged boy walks alone. He stops to glare at his reflection. He donned a dark blue yukata with red and blue lines on the collar, sleeves and bottom hem, on the center back a white and red fan was proudly depicted, attire that he hated but was forced to wear because of the festival.

"_I didn't choose to come here so why am I here?"_ The boy thought.

"Sasuke kun!" a female voice called "will you sit with me?" she asked

"No" Sasuke said coldly. He could just picture the annoying pink haired girl grinning like an idiot. Lately Sakura was really irritating Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you like me?" Sakura asked

"No" he said even colder than before. Really, really irritating him.

"B-b-but I love you" she said.

"Stop talking to me" he shot back. He began to stride away angrily. "I'm leaving this stupid place and going home." he stated out loud to no one particular. He was walking through the festival trying to find the exit. When he got out he realized he was at the wrong exit, the exit he went out lead in to the forest. So he decided to go train. After about a half an hour he hears something.

_**moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara**_

_**watashi ni motarete naite ii kara**_

_**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**_

_**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**_

_**tada kono mama**_

He Identifies the noise as faint singing. _"I wonder who's out here. Shouldn't they be at the festival. I better check this out it could be enemy ninja."_ He decided.

_**Come my way**_

_**kono yami no hotori**_

_**Come close to me **_

_**ima akari tomoshi**_

_**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**_

_**tada soba ni iru kara**_

_**So come my way**_

_**kizuite anata wa kono sekai de**_

_**tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito**_

He sees a girl standing in a clearing wearing a navy blue knee length kimono with matching socks and wooden sandals. She has long straight black thigh length hair and appears to be Sasuke's age. Her face is covered by a veil for a reason unknown to Sasuke.

_**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**_

_**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**_

_**tada sono mama**_

_**Come my way**_

_**mou hitomi tojite**_

_**Come close to me**_

_**mou nemureba ii**_

_**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**_

_**tada koko ni iru kara**_

_**So come my way**_

Without realizing it he's jumped from tree to tree so he can get a closer look at her face.

_**Calling out **_

_**Can you hear me? yea**_

_**So come my way**_

_**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**_

_**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**_

_**tada kono mama**_

The music seems to be calling out to him, willing him to get closer so he slides out of the tree. Still unable to see through the veil.

_**Come my way**_

_**kono yami no hotori**_

_**Come close to me **_

_**ima akari tomoshi**_

_**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**_

_**tada soba ni iru kara**_

_**So come my way**_

_**Come my way**_

_**Come close to me**_

He walks closer to her and she finally notices him. She stared at him in total shock for a minute then shock turns to fear and before Sasuke knew it she turned and ran a way though the forests.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after her.

She stopped at the top of a water fall and was about three meters away from the edge. He was quite a ways away from her so he tried to walk closer to her.

"Stay away!" she screamed. She hugged herself. "Your one of them aren't you? you're here to kill me! Why are you here? Why wont you just leave me alone? Stop following me everywhere I go! You think you can take me by yourself?"

"No, I don't want a fight." he said walking closer.

"Then why are you after me?" she said walking backwards.

"Wait! Stop! Don't move!" he yelled.

"Why so it'll be easier to kill me?" she screams and continues to walk back.

"No! You'll fall" he said but it was to late she slipped and plummeted off the top of the water fall.

"EEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she fell.

Sasuke ran to the edge and without thinking he jumped after her his cloak falling off in the process. He reached her and grabbed her around the waist as they fell.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she pounded her fists against his chest.

"Saving you!" He yelled his answer.

"Just hold on to me, I wont let you die." he whispered. What drove him to make that promise only god knows. Sasuke uses his chakra to make a shield around them as they fall. They hit the water hard. Sasuke's chakra explodes like a firework and they get swept down stream.

Sasuke swims his way to shore with the girl still holding on to him. He collapses on shore.

"Are you alright?" he asks the girl

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry for thinking you were going to kill me." She replies

"It's all fine then?" he asks

"Yup." she answers. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, how about you?

"My name is Hikari a-a-a-achoo." She sneezes.

"Your shivering. Are you cold?" Sasuke asks.

"Ya I'm cold, but we did just fall off a waterfall." Hikari remarks sarcastically.

"That's true. Are you hurt? There is a hospital not far from here." The Uchiha boy suggests.

"The only thing that's hurt is my pride." she giggles. "I am very tired. I travelled a long way and stopped for a rest. I was looking for a place to stay before you found me." She explains.

"Since your all wet and covered in mud you should come stay with us." Says a male about 17 wearing a yukata similar to Sasuke's. His shoulder length black hair was messed up from running.

"Why are you here" Sasuke sighs.

"What the hell do you mean why am I here? I'm here because you left the festival for over an hour and your stupid pink haired friend was bugging the hell out of me!" He walked up to Sasuke and started to stare him down. Sasuke mirrored his hard stare.

"Hmm. So?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you!" the older male jumped at Sasuke, he easily over powered the younger boy. He then threw his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a death grip head lock. "Ha ha ha ha. Take this! **Special technique #56 Head lock of doom. **Bwa ha ha ha."

"Get off of me you freak. I cant breathe." Sasuke sputtered. He tried to break free but it was no use. All the while as this was happening Hikari was practically dying of laughter.

"Oh my gosh. Please stop. You'll kill him." She laughed while whipping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I almost forgot about you." The older male apologized. cough cough Sasuke couldn't breathe anymore "Ooops sorry 'bout that little guy" He dropped Sasuke. Sasuke fell to his knees and held his throat.

"Don't cough ever call cough me little guy cough ever again or cough I'll kill you." Sasuke gasped. Hikari walked over to Sasuke and knelt down in front of him. She rested her hand near his throat, closed her eyes and chanted some thing under her breath. Her hand began to glow with silver and blue chakra. She turned to address the older boy who looked puzzled yet understanding.

"Next time please don't pressure his neck so much. You bruised his trachea, if I wasn't here it might have been injured permanently" she calmly informed the guy.

He ran over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Suke-chan." He apologized. Hikari's hand stopped glowing and she removed it. She helped Sasuke up.

"Chooo." Hikari sneezed.

"Your hand is freezing. We need to get you to some heat." Sasuke said concern showing in his voice.

"You can stay with us!" The older male said happily.

"Us?" Hikari questioned.

"Sasuke and I." the older answered.

"Oh no I couldn't I'd be too much of a burden—WAIT! WHAT? You two live together!?!?" she gasped.

"Um…Yes that **thing** is my brother." Sasuke answered. He directed a cold glare at his brother.

"Thing? I'm no thing." He mumbled. "Anyways your shivering so your gonna come stay with us." He declared.

"But, but? I-I--" Hikari stuttered.

"No buts your staying with us!" the older male interrupted.

Hikari bowed " I am in your debt Sasuke-sama and Um…Sasuke's brother-sama. I'm so sorry I don't know your name." Hikari cried.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shourai. But you can call me Shou." Shou explained. "You've already met my brother Suke-chan!"

"Suke-chan? What a cute nickname!" Hikari screeched. "My name is Hikari but if you like you can call me Kari or Hika or Ri or any other name you can think of."

Shou walks up to Hikari and takes her hand. He kneel down in front of her. "May I call you Hime? It suits you well." Shou charmed. Hikari blushes and turns her face away.

"Damn it Shou, leave her alone!" Sasuke interrupts. He pushes his brother away from Hikari.

"Oh! It's alright Suke-kun. I don't mind being called Hime. You can call me Hime as well. I think it's a cute name." Hikari explains.

"Then Hime-chan it is!" Shou declares loudly. 

"Let's take Hikari-san--" Sasuke starts

"Hime-chan!" Shou interrupts.

"Fine! Let's take Hime-chan home so she doesn't catch a cold!" Yells an irritated Sasuke. He walks over to hime grabs her hand and practically drags her away. He heads back the way he came.

About a half an hour later

"Shou Bozu did we have to come through this stupid festival?" Sasuke asks.

"Your annoying like a little kid. And yes we did." Shou replies a little annoyed.

"This festival is so annoying. It's only the first day and I already hate it." Sasuke complained.

Hime who was walking close beside him wondered what he meant. "First day? What do you mean?"

"The festival goes on for three days. The first is for family and friends to have fun together. The second is a performance day where anyone who wants to can perform. And the third day is the celebration to end the festival, at night time there's going to be a dance where everyone is invited. The dance is separated into adults, teens and young children. Each category has there own dance hall. The small children have chaperones, though." Shou explains.

"It sounds amazing. I wish I could go!" Hime claps her hands together.

"Why shouldn't you?" Shou questioned as he pulled Sasuke and Hime through the crowd.

"Well, first I don't know anyone from around here. Second I don't have anything to wear and third I lost all my money while I was being chased." Hime explains.

"Hn" Sasuke commented. He was getting irritated by all the little children running around and not to mention the annoying girls making googly eyes at him.

"Not to brag but we're pretty rich" Shou boasts.

"Just saying that is bragging you idiot" Sasuke remarks.

"Anyways" Shou pouts. Hikari giggles and latches onto Sasuke's arm, smiling innocently. He turns away and blushes. Shou smirks playfully "If you two would stop flirting and listen to me--"

"Were not flirting you--" Shou clamps a hand over his younger brothers mouth.

"Hime-chan we'll buy you new clothes and anything else you need so you can come to the festival and meet everyone!" Shou offers enthusiastically. "And don't say no or we'll hate you forever." He threatens. Shou grabs Sasuke and makes a fake angry face. Sasuke displays his I'm-going-to-murder-you-if-you-don't-let-me-go-right-now type of face.

"Alright then!" Hime exclaims. Shou pulls Hime and Sasuke into a group hug and whispers something in Sasuke's ear; he turns a deep crimson and shoves Shou away.

"Saaaaaassuuuke-kuuuuun" a shrill voice screeches. Poor Sasuke turns white, whips around and sees…

Ha hahahahah cliff hanger!!!! Who will it be???

The song at the beginning is called Come by: Namie Amuro it's the 7th InuYasha Ending

Shourai is my OC I (c) him. So no stealing without permission!

I'm going to be sending this fanfiction to anime norths fanfiction contest so the whole story will be done by April 15 I think

Hime – princess

Bozu – same as kid or squirt in english

-chan – expresses endearment mostly towards girls

-san – same as mr miss ms mrs

-kun – expresses endearment or familiarity towards boys

-sama – one level higher than –san expresses great respect

**Special technique #56 Head lock of doom **is not a real Naruto technique.

See you next chapter. Ja ne! –Neko Tsuki


	3. Chapter 3

**Inerasable memories**

Chapter 2

"Saaaaaassuuuke-kuuuuun" a shrill voice screeches. Poor Sasuke turns white, whips around and sees a blond haired girl in a dark violet kimono running at him. He quickly hides behind Shou and Hime. The blond haired girl skips over then stops abruptly when she spots Hime. The girl in purple shoves a finger at her and demands "Who are you and what are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?"

"My name is Hika--" Shou flicks her on the nose.

"Hime-chan!" Shou corrects

"Alright!" Hime sighs. "My name is Hime" Shou scowls at her and gives her an _AND!? _look. "sigh -chan" she adds, rolling her eyes. Shou lightens. Hime gives him a you-cant-be-serious look.

"And? Why are you with my Sasuke-kun?" The blond girl demands. She gets agitated and taps her foot on the ground

"Oh! You and Sasuke are together?" Hime asks her. Genuine interest displayed on her face.

"Well…no" The girl says half-heartedly. "But we will be someday." She declares loudly. "Now tell me why your with him!" she demands

"Sasuke saved my life" she said matter-of-factly.

The blond gives her a questioning look. "My name is Ino" she greets warily. A girl with medium length bubble gum pink hair strolls up behind Ino.

"Back off Ino!" the girl glares. "Um…Hime was it? My name is Sakura Haruno." offers Hime her hand. Hime happily shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura. And you too Ino." Hime smiles. "Sasuke you have some really pretty friends" Hime compliments. Sakura and Ino look stunned then they clasp each others hand and start jumping up and down squealing.

"EEEEEEEEEE! Were Sasuke's pretty friends" Sakura squeaks.

Hime looks utterly confused yet disturbed while Shou and Sasuke look terrified. The males grab Hime by her wrists and pull her away **FAST**.

Once out of the festival they stop running and let go of Hime's wrists. They head off in the direction of the Uchiha mansion.

"That was close." Sasuke sighs.

"Sure was!" Shou agrees. Hime just giggles at the boys.

"They seem like nice…..devoted girls." She tries to compliment the girls but it was pretty hard to.

"They're stupid annoying cows." Sasuke informs.

"And scary in a creepy way." Shou includes.

"Well I try to Always look at the good side of people, because no person is really bad. And if they are, then they're vampires." Hime explains.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow "I think your logic is a little off." He remarks. Hime sticks out her tongue at him. Not that he could see it very well. He looks over at her. She starts blushing then looks up at the stars. They're still stunning even through her veil. The crescent moon shines brightly._ "I think I might like Sasuke-kun. Oh no what if I have a crush on him."_ Hime cover her face with her hands. _"Oh my gosh I thing I do! This is surreal. I just met him, but he is one of those guys who have a hard exterior but when you break that shell they're actually really sensitive. Wow! He's so cute too!"_

"We're here." Sasuke announces. Shou grabs the door handles.

"Welcome to the Uchiha estate!" Shou exclaims happily. He throws the doors open. In front of them is a huge staircase and lined up on either side were about three dozen maids and servants. They all wore matching dark blue, and red dresses with white aprons.

"Oh my god!" Hime exclaims eyes wide. "This place is huge! And you have maids! Their dresses! Oh! Their dresses are soooo cute" she runs up to one of the girls and inspects her dress thoroughly.

She turns to Sasuke with a stern expression and strides up to him. She grabs one of his hands and looks him straight in the eye. He swallows nervously, thinking she'll hit him or say he shouldn't exploit the poor girls. She Finally speaks and what she says catches him totally off guard. "Can I have a dress like that!?" She pleads.

"Wha?!?!?" Sasuke nearly falls over. "Sure you can have one but, why?" he questions.

"Because they're cute!" Hime exclaims, smiling. All the maids giggle at Sasuke's confusion. The head maid walks up to Sasuke.

"Master Sasuke, would you like a room prepared for your guest?" she asks pleasantly.

"Yes, please Mikoto." Sasuke answers nicely.

"As you wish. We'll get one ready now." Mikoto smiles.

"Um…Mikoto?" Sasuke addresses

"Yes master?" Mikoto responds

"Thanks a lot." Sasuke smiles

"It's no problem." She smiles. All the maids leave to continue their work.

"Do all these maids live with you?" Hime Questions.

"Yes and No." Sasuke responds. He leads Hime up the large staircase. "Shou and I live in the upstairs north wing and the maids and serpents live in the downstairs wings." He explains. They turn right and walk down the hall.

Hime continues to marvel at the beautiful house. Sasuke opens one of the doors on the left, to reveal a huge bathroom.

"You can start to run your bath while I get you some pyjamas to wear." Sasuke tells her. He walks out of the room and down the hall. Hime goes up to the giant tub and turns on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature. She gats up and investigates the cupboards, finding some scented bath oils and pouring some of the oil into the bath water. Then she adds some bubble bath.

Sasuke walks in and puts some clothes, cloths and towels on the stand by the sink.

"If you need anything just yell and I'll come up. When your done I'll be down in the dining room doing some work." He informs her.

"Alright." She answers. An overwhelming sense of gratitude comes over her.

"No prob." Sasuke answers and turns to walk out. Hime grabs his hand, he turns around and she pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you so much Sasuke." Hime whispers. She lets go of him, gently pushes him out the door and locks it behind him

"_He's so nice, I wish I could repay him. I think I might like him more then just a friend. This feeling is so weird. I mean I've only known him for a short time." _She realizes.

With Sasuke

Sasuke stands blushing in a daze. He walks down the hall to the stairs and descends down into the front hall. He sees Shou at the door.

"Where are you going brother?" Sasuke asks. Shou turns around and look at his little brother.

"I'm going out to surprise Hime!" Shou smiles.

"_Oh god he's not going to sneak into the bathroom while she's taking a bath is he?"_ Sasuke looks horrified.

"I'm going to buy her a kimono for tomorrow so she can look extra pretty at the festival!" he explains enthusiastically.

"_Thank god it's not what I thought!"_ Sasuke sighs in relief. "It's pretty late Shou I don't think any stores will be open." The younger Uchiha realizes.

"Don't worry called in a favour." Shou winks and opens the door.

"Hey. Be careful and get back soon." Sasuke warns, protectively.

"Yes sir!" Shou mock salutes. He pulls his younger brother into a hug. He lets go and smiles warmly at his brother. Sasuke mirrors his smile. Shou waves as he walks out the door.

Sasuke makes his way into the dining room and takes a set at the table, where he previously left his work. He analyses the top paper, it's about a mission to recover a lost cat. _"Reminds me of Hime, when we found her she was like a lost kitten. She probably smiles like a cat. She does act like one, always energetic and playful. I wonder what color her eyes are. She seems to be happy all the time, It makes me feel happy and weird. Like butterflies are flying inside me. I don't know why I feel this way towards her, I've only known her for a short time, but it feels like forever. It's strange."_

After that long thought Sasuke gets back to work.

With Hime

"Aaaah!" Hime sighs. "This feels so nice!" she submerges herself up to her nose. _"Sasuke has such a nice home. I wonder how his work is going. I should be focusing on renewing my energy and chakra. I love the water! I wonder if there's anywhere to go swimming around here. I'm hungry but too tired to stay up to eat. I wish I could eat a whole bowl of noodles or ice cream. A mint chocolate raspberry sundae would be good right now. Mmm…raspberries. Speak of the devil the shampoo and conditioner I used is raspberry scented. That's weird considering only Sasuke and Shou live here. Shou…..Well, I guess it's not that weird." _Hime giggles.

She sits up "sigh I should get out now." Hime pulls the plug in the bathtub and gets out afters she's dried off and dressed she walks to the mirror. "Much better! All the dirt's gone and I look shiny clean." Her smile fades._ "I wonder if Shou and Sasuke will think I'm ugly. I'm not pretty or intelligent or brave. I hope they don't hate me or tell me to leave." _She thinks.

"I better not stay up here too long or they'll think something's wrong." Hime mumbles.

She peeks out of the door and doesn't see anyone, so she steps out looking down the hall cautiously.

"Hello Ms.Hime-San!" Someone yells from behind her.

"Eeeeeaaaahh!" Hime shrieks at the unexpected perky voice. Once she lands from her leap off the ground, she turns to address the person who startled her.

I decided to end the chapter here it's only 5 typed pages long I was planning on 7 but I feel lazy so here you are.

Go back and read the prologue if you haven't already.

That's all. R&R people (read and review) please. Flames will be used to burn down my school! Mwaha ha ha ha.

My quote for this chapter: You're only young once so be bad, break the rules, get caught and make it count.

Jan ne – Neko Tsuki


End file.
